PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT There is a well-documented knowledge and resource gap in translating basic research into novel therapeutics. Outside of the pharmaceutical industry, there are very few opportunities for the next generation of scientific leaders to learn about the drug discovery and development process in general, and particularly for neurodegenerative diseases. To meet this need, the Alzheimer?s Drug Discovery Foundation (ADDF) developed the annual Drug Discovery for Neurodegeneration (DDND) conference, which has reached 1,698 participants since its inception in 2007. The ADDF requests a U13 Cooperative Agreement conference grant for three years of support for its DDND conference, scheduled for the Southern CA area in March 2019; Miami, FL or Washington DC in March 2020; and the Southern CA area in March 2021. The goals of these didactic conferences are consistent with the initiatives set forth at the NIH?s 2012 and 2015 Alzheimer?s Disease Research Summits: to bridge the knowledge gap in drug discovery for neurodegenerative diseases; to bring together interdisciplinary scientists to stimulate new ways of combining skills and disciplines; and to provide networking opportunities for these scientists to exchange ideas and resources. These conferences will provide participants with fundamental knowledge and resources on developing new drugs to treat and prevent neurodegenerative diseases, and will address the challenges associated with the following sub-topics: Embarking on a Drug Discovery Campaign; Drug Discovery: From Lead to Clinical Candidate; Accelerating Therapies into Clinical Trials; Strategies for CNS Targets: Case Study Examples; and Building the Infrastructure to Commercialize Science into Products. Discussions will include relevant examples focused on small molecule and biologic development for neurodegenerative diseases. Sessions will consist of 20-minute presentations with 10-minute Q&As, and the program will include sessions for networking, mentoring, poster sessions presented by young investigators, and an early investigator career panel. With respect to public-private partnerships, the ADDF will invite 21 internationally recognized scientists from academia, industry, and the NIH to serve as chairs or speakers. We have assembled a Scientific Advisory Committee that has agreed to participate for the next three years to assist in the development of the conferences. It is anticipated that these conferences will serve 150 scientists annually from diverse backgrounds, including women, minorities, young/junior investigators, and graduate students.